<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cat of the Apocalypse by wigglyink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821117">Cat of the Apocalypse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wigglyink/pseuds/wigglyink'>wigglyink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>During Canon, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, M/M, acting like a married couple, and jon likes cats, apocalypse shenanigans, cats like jon, just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wigglyink/pseuds/wigglyink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Martin meet a cat and decide to keep her. That's all. Nothing bad happens and it's a normal cat. Listen, we're all suffering so here's some fluff. I think they will get a cat after all this Apocalypse business is sorted out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cat of the Apocalypse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Martin?” Jon’s voice rings across an empty forest. Eerie silence engulfs them, stillness of the humid air coats their lungs.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Martin looks at him, and gives his hand a gentle squeeze. </p>
<p>“There’s a cat, Martin. On that tree, over there.” Jon points towards one of the strangely shaped black trees that surrounded them. Martin stops walking.</p>
<p>“Are you sure it’s a cat? A completely normal cat? Here?” he asks, disbelief clear in his voice. He looks at the tree and, indeed, there is a cat. A completely normal cat. Eating something that looks like a mix between a spider and a bird, with blue fur coating its body. </p>
<p>Jon lets go of Martin’s hand, and walks up closer to the tree. The cat is watching him with green, curious eyes, and stops eating.</p>
<p>“Hey there.” he says softly, and extends his palm. The cat sniffs him, deeming him to be more interesting than whatever she was eating. She leans into his touch, and allows him to scratch her chin.</p>
<p>“Martin, can we keep her?” he turns around to look at Martin, who is standing on the middle of the path, one oh his hands on the strap of his backpack. </p>
<p>“Uh...I guess? Do you Know it’s a girl?” he asks, and takes a step towards the cat. She’s ginger, looks like a normal cat. There’s nothing remarkable about her, but she’s the first cat they’ve encountered after the Change, so Martin keeps his distance. </p>
<p>“Yes Martin, I Know it’s a girl. Her owners are dead, by the way.” Jon extends his hand further and scratches the cat on the top of the head. She closes her eyes, pleased. </p>
<p>“I see no reason why we can’t keep her.” as Martin says this, the cat jumps down from the tree. She leaves whatever she was eating behind, and rubs her body on Jon’s legs. </p>
<p>“Oh, you’re a touchy one, aren’t you?” Jon coos, delighted. Martin sighs. He comes closer, and kneels in front of the cat. He tentatively offers his palm for the cat to sniff. She does, but she finds Jon infinitely more interesting. </p>
<p>“How about I call you Captain? Are you alright with that?” he asks her, and pets her on the head. The cat meows happily, and leans into the touch. </p>
<p>“Isn’t Georgie’s cat named Admiral or something like that?” Martin stands up.<br/>
“Admiral was our shared cat, for a while. When we were still dating.” Jon says, still petting the cat. Martin hums. </p>
<p>“So… we have a cat now.” </p>
<p>“It would seem so.” Jon’s voice is soft, </p>
<p>“Do you think she will follow us?” Martin asks him.</p>
<p>“Let’s see.” Jon stands up, takes Martin’s hand in his, and begins walking in the direction of the Panopticon, towering over the Earth. Captain tilts her head, and starts following them. </p>
<p>“Do you think Captain will get along with Admiral?” Martin says after a moment of silence, watching the ginger cat gracefully walk along rotten tree roots. </p>
<p>“I think so. She seems like a friendly cat, they should get along just fine.”</p>
<p>“Jon, every cat is friendly to you.”</p>
<p>“Yes, your point?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>